A Birthday In the Shadows
by young justice13
Summary: When Sportsmaster kills Artemis's mother and put her sister in the hospital, she's forced to join the shadows and her father. Dick's going through some rough times after she leaves seven months after they started dating and he can't focus on anything. But what happens when she returns?
1. Chapter 1

He always thinks about her beautiful long blond hair, and her amazing grey eyes and how they used to look at him with so much love and happiness. But that's all gone now. Artemis joined the shadows again and this time he doesn't think she's coming back. Seven months ago Sports Master killed Artemis's mum and put her sister in the hospital, she didn't want to go but the only way to protect her family was to join them. No matter how hard the Justice League tried they couldn't find the shadows.

At the moment Dick is sitting in his math class staring at his blank test sheet not even registering what's going on around him as the class leaves the room. Artemis wasn't just his team-mate or girlfriend, she was his best friend. The day she left was his birthday. He was at home finishing some homework before the big party that Bruce organised started and she was out on a last-minute mission with the team. It was a simple gather information and report back mission, but when she saw Sports Master she snapped. Wally called him and told him what happened that night, Dick locked himself in the room that he built-in the back of his closet where all his computers were for two months, trying to find them but he didn't find anything.

He hasn't slept properly since then and his team-mates, teachers and Bruce were all starting to get very worried. Bruce took him to see Black canary but all he did was stare at the picture of Artemis and himself on her first day at Gotham Academy, and thought 'we'll laugh about this someday.' Only if he ever saw her again.

He didn't perform properly when the team went on missions or at school. Eventually he was asked to take some time off from the team and hasn't been training for six weeks.

Someone tapped Dick on the shoulder; it was his math teacher Mr Renaldo. "Are you all right Richard? You didn't touch your test, I would've expected you to be the first one finished." Dick shook his head and said, "I'm just a little under the weather, but I'll manage. If you like I can stay in at lunch and take the test or after school."

"It's all right Mr Grayson you are required in the headmasters office at lunch today." Dick was a little surprised, he has never been asked to Headmaster William's office before unless it was to congratulate him or talk about him speaking at the assembly, and he knew it wasn't either of those things. "Am I in trouble?" He asked packing up his things. Mr Renaldo shook his head and said "No. It's just a quick talk. Now you need to get to your next class young man before you're late." He said with a smile and showed him to the door.

* * *

Artemis was sitting in the cafeteria at the shadows base. She's been sitting at the same table for the past two hours staring at her sandwich. Seven months ago she actually had food that looked edible and didn't look like someone already ate it. She almost fell asleep but she kept remembering the night her mother died and woke up again. "Are you going to eat that?" she looked up and saw her father standing next to Icicle Junior and Black Spider. "No I like my food made fresh,not regurgitated."

"Well maybe you can go complain to your friends while you're visiting." Artemis's head shot up and she saw her father smirking at her. "What do you mean while I'm visiting?"

"you know exactly what I mean. know hurry up you leave tonight."

* * *

"come in." Headmaster Williams replied. dick opened the door and said "um I was told that you wanted to see me." The headmaster looked up and got out of his chair. "Yes I did please have a seat Mr Grayson." Dick took a seat and looked around the office. It hadn't changed since the last time he was there. "Thank you for coming Richard. I'm quite worried about you. You used to be the top of almost all your classes until miss Crock moved to Star City,does this falling out have to do with her moving?" Dick looked at his hands, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest when he heard her last name.

"Um, what do you mean by falling out?" He knew exactly what the headmaster meant he just wanted to stay away from the Artemis subject. "You know exactly what I mean Mr Grayson. I can tell you haven't had a good nights sleep in months, you haven't been focussing in class and homework and assignments have come in late. That's what I mean by falling out Richard and I suggest you see someone about this otherwise you will be asked to leave the academy so you can focus on your own well-being. Now that was all for today Mr Grayson you may leave." The headmaster got out of his chair and opened the door waiting for Dick to leave. He managed to pick his jaw up of the ground and walked out of the room.

* * *

After school at Wayne Manor:

Dick Walked into the house and saw Bruce sitting at the table. Dick waved and was about to go upstairs when Bruce said "School called today. I spoke to headmaster Williams he said you weren't focussing in class and that your homework and assignments have come in late, that is if you handed them in at all. Get dressed we're going to the cave." Dick knew better than to argue with Bruce so he did as he was told. After both of them were changed they went into the Bat-cave and used the zeta tube to get to the cave.

Mount Justice:

"Batman A01 and Robin B01." The computer announced as they entered the cave. They walked further into the cave and saw everyone in the lounge room. "I'll be back in a minute." Batman said to him and left the room. He walked into the room to all his friends who all looked shocked to see him. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Robin it's good to see you." Aqua Lad said and got up to shake his hand. Megan got up and said "We were beginning to worry,are you hungry?" Robin shook his head and said "I'm fine Megan." Kid Flash got up and sped over to his friend "Are you back permanently or just for a while?" Robin shrugged and said "I didn't even know I was coming here this afternoon Batman just wanted me to come."  
" Robin." he turned around and saw Batman and Black Canary. He waved goodbye to his friends and followed them to the other room where they had therapy sessions

"How are you Robin?" Black Canary asked, Robin sat down in one of the chairs and said "No better then last time. Why am I here?" Batman sighed and said "Robin you need to do something about this you can't keep living like this." Robin stood up and walked toward the door when Bruce said "I know she was important to you but there are millions of other girls out there, this is ruining you life your future. Don't you care about that?" Robin turned around and shouted "No. I don't care about my future our my life, they're not important to me unless Artemis is in it. You may think I'm being dramatic but you know nothing about what love is because all you have is one night stands with random chicks you pick up at functions and parties. Maybe one day you'll find out what it feels like." Batman and Black Canary stood there jaws dropped as he walked out of the room. When he saw his friends they all looked shocked das well. He typed in the coordinates for Gotham and stepped into the zeta tube.

* * *

They got out of the chopper and Artemis looked around. They landed on top of an abandoned ware house on the outskirts of Gotham. "Home." she said to herself ,"You're talking to yourself babe." Icicle Junior said "Of course I talk to myself, I need to talk to someone intelligent instead of you losers." That got him to shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis, Icicle Junior and Black spider all had to stay in the old warehouse while they were in Gotham and the worst thing about it was that it had rats. Artemis hates rats more than she hates tennis and she really hates tennis. In the seventh grade she had to play tennis for sport and everyday she got hit, in the face. She kept coming home with back eyes. She had a private room and bathroom; the other two had to sleep in what they called the lounge room. She put her bag on the crappy little mattress she had to call a bed and sat down. She unzipped her bag and pulled out all her phone, she still hadn't changed her wallpaper since she left. It was the picture of her and Dick on her first day at Gotham Academy; it was one of her favourite photos. "What you doing babe?" Icicle Junior asked from the door way. Artemis picked up her cross-bow and aimed it at his neck and said "I swear, you call me babe one more time Junior and I'll shoot you and make sure no one finds the body. Got it?" He swallowed but nodded and turned around and left the room.

* * *

Dick went home and went to the gym. He hadn't trained properly for months but he needed to take his anger out on something and he didn't want to explain to Alfred why there was a hole in his wall. He walked in and went up to one of the dummies.

He was in the gym for three hours and by the time he was done his hands were scratched and bloodied, he was also covered in sweat and had tears running from his eyes. He felt like something was missing from his heart the day Artemis left and now he doesn't even know if she's still alive. He sat on the bench and put his head in his hands. That's how Alfred found him an hour later still crying quietly to himself. "Master Dick are you all right?" Dick looked up and said "No. I miss her, every day I think about Artemis. Bruce is trying to get me to talk to Black Canary but I can't. No one understands and I don't even know if she is still alive." Alfred nodded and sat down next to him. "I try not to miss her but in the end I still do ten times more then in the start." He closed his eyes for a while and after a couple of moments he thought Alfred was gone until he said "Just remember Master Dick, love is a two way street constantly under construction, eventually it will build the perfect street maybe with a few bumps but love isn't love unless is has a few obstacles." Alfred stood up and walked toward the door. he stopped when Dick asked "who said that?" Alfred smiled and said "I did, just now." and he walked out of the room leaving Dick alone to go clean up.

* * *

"Artemis, Artemis!" She threw the ball to Dick and ran up the Court. It was Artemis and Dick V.S Bette and Barbara in a game of basket ball. Bette made fun of Dick when they were younger when they played basket ball because he was so short but now he was doing most of the work and winning. She watched as he ran up the court and then passed her the ball, she took a shot and it got in. He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and when he put her down he kissed her. Their first kiss. It was one of the best days of her life. She was so happy and so was he.

Artemis woke up then and sat up. She noticed that she was crying, she got out of bed and went into the other room to get a tissue. Artemis tried not to wake up the other two as she grabbed her tissue but just before she was about to open her door someone put their hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around she saw Icicle. " Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you OK?" She sighed and said "yes Cameron I'm fine, what are you doing up?" "Couldn't sleep. Why are you crying?" Artemis looked away and said, " I wasn't. I just got something gin my eye." He quietly laughed at her and said "That was so lame and you know it. well if you want to talk, and I know we're not really friends but if you want to talk you can talk to me." she nodded and went into her room. Artemis knew they weren't friends but they were best friends when they were younger.

* * *

"All right Tigress will take the south and-" Black spider was cut of by Artemis saying "I'm taking the might recognise me in the south." "Fine, then I will take the south and Icicle will take the north. We'll meet back here in three ." They all exited the building and went toward their destinations. The real reason she wanted to go to Gotham north is because that's where Dick lives.

Since Artemis wouldn't be able to leave the shadows for a couple of years she wanted to get caught. If Artemis tried anything then it would be of with her sisters head and anyone she cares about as well. But if she got caught then she couldn't be blamed. She launched another arrow and swung to the other building. She was almost at the bank and that's where Batman would show up. She landed on top of the bank and something hit her in the back of the head. Artemis fell to the ground and black spots started to cloud her vision. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the cold laughter of her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick walked down stairs into the Bat cave, and saw Bruce waiting for him. "Sit down." He said to Dick who sighed but did as he was told. IT had only been a day since their little 'argument' and he was sure that Bruce didn't want to apologise. "Listen Bruce I-"

"No Dick you listen. I talked to your principal yesterday and he says that if you can't get your grades back up, with in the next two weeks that you will have to leave Gotham Academy. He also suggests you take some time of to catch up on sleep so you don't fall asleep at lunch, like you have been since Artemis left." He looked up at Dick and noticed how he flinched at her name, like something had physically hurt him. "I think you should take some time of form school to catch up on sleep and school work and home work. If you can't you will not be welcome back on the team and you will give up your position as Robin, do you understand." Dick looked up at Bruce and said "Fine, and I'm sorry about what I said Bruce I shouldn't have said that in front of the team or in front of Black Canary either." He nodded and left the room. Dick sighed and walked over to the zeta tube, picked up his sun glasses and typed in the coordinates for the cave.

* * *

Artemis woke up to a dark and empty room, it smelled like the slums of Gotham but ten times door opened but she didn't see the persons face but she could hear their foot steps as they walked toward went over to a cart that was sitting behind her, she could only just see a few syringes and bottles. This wasn't going to end well. They turned around to face her and Artemis saw a face that she had dreaded seeing since the last time she saw him, it was the Joker. He smirked and said "now Artemis, this won't take very long." He began injecting something into her but she knew it wasn't good. "What the hell is that?" She asked as the Psycho continued injecting her with the stuff, none to gently either. "Nothing you need to worry about." He leaned in near her face and laughed that creepy laugh he does before he is about to do something horrible. Artemis spat in his face and he slapped her. He wiped the spit away from his face with the back of his glove and said, "it that really the way you should act when graced with the presence of such a fine gentle men such as myself?" He was starting to really piss her off now. HE turned around and went back to the cart when the door opened revealing Icicle Junior. Artemis hoped to god that he was here to help her, even Icicle knew how bad the Joker could be and even though they hadn't been close friends for a while they were once. All hope was lost when she saw what he was carrying. It was a tray filled with surgical tools. Artemis hadn't managed herself dying but she didn't want it to be because the Joker decided to play doctors.

* * *

"Robin B.0.1" the computer announced. Dick walked into the cave and went toward his room only to be stopped as soon as he turned the corner. "Did you hear?" Kid Flash asked when he saw his best friend. "Hear what?" His friends face went blank as he said "I thought Batman would've told you ,the Shadows tried to rob two banks yesterday in Gotham. The league caught Black Spider but all he told them was that there were two more villains, guess the last one didn't have the guts." Robins face lit up and for the first time in seven months he smiled with hope. "Where's Black Spider?" he asked. "Well I don't know exactly where, but Aqua Lad does but I don't think he'll tell you that easily." Before the red head could speak again Robin was running to his room. "Hey wait up!" the speedster yelled after him "You're the fastest boy alive and you can't keep up? Maybe you're getting sluggish because all that food you eat." Robin entered the code to his room and logged on to his computer. He instantly started hacking into the Justice Leagues Flash came in and closed the door, sat down and watched his friend. "You really think that the league would-"

"I found it, let's go." They both raced out of the room and towards the interrogation rooms. they found him in room 5 and they bought him into one of the interrogation rooms. "SO now that the big guys couldn't get anything out of me they sent in the kids to annoy me to death, how nice." Robin and Kid Flash sat down and began talking. "Who else was with you? He shrugged and asked, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't tell me I'll make sure you never shoot web again." Robin said and to prove it picked up Black Spider's hand and began to break a finger. Black spider yelled in pain and said "Fine. Icicle Junior and..." He stopped and didn't talk. "Who else was there?" Kid Flash asked. Robin continued to break his fingers and after three he finally talked "Tigress, her name is tigress. She joined seven months ago but she's a fully trained assassin no one messes with her." Robin stood up and ran out of the room. Wally got the security guard to take Black Spider back to his sell and ran after his best friend.

Dick went though the zeta tube and in a second entered the Bat cave. "Bruce!" he shouted. Bruce and Alfred came into the room, "Dick what's wrong?"

" I know where Artemis is, she's Tigress an assassin for the Shadows. There were meant to be three robberies and Icicle Junior and Tigress were meant to be apart of it. Hey Bruce is there any reason you didn't tell me that you had a small lead on the Shadows?" He looked at Bruce waiting for an answer but he didn't get one instead Bruce looked at him and said, "Artemis is in danger, if she was sent to Gotham the Shadows knew she would try something because she's closer to home, they probably set it up so that they could distract her so she would let down her guard and they could capture her." Dick knew he was right and they had to find Artemis as soon as they could. Robin was about about to leave the room and continue to help track down the Shadows, but Bruce said "You can't help Robin this is for the league and the team and you're not aloud on the team until you catch up on school work." Robin sighed but went to his room so he could finish his homework.

The sooner he finished the better, Artemis probably didn't have much time left before the Shadows do something awful to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis screamed again after getting another burn on her arm. When her father arrived they started torturing her to get information, injecting her with different poisons the Joker made that would make her hallucinate making her think people were hurting her and cutting of limbs. Then they started to burn her with acids not dangerous enough to kill her but they hurt like hell to have put on your skin. The torturing would continue untill she gave up the team's identities and other important information from the Justice League. "We will ask one more time Artemis, What are the identities of your team mates?" Artemis didn't answer so her father punched her in the face and stood up. "Someone go get the Mad Hatter." He said. One of the guards standing at the door turned around and left, Artemis has tears in her eyes and was about to pass out but before she did she heard the Mad Hatter, "Why hello Alice, it's nice to see you again."

* * *

Dick ran across the court and caught the ball. His PE class was playing basket ball and his team was winning, he stopped halfway across the court and took a shot. his team mates yelled at him for being so risky but he got it straight in,no back board. all of them looked at him in awe as he walked over to the side to get a drink, then his team cheered and ran over to him patting him on the back and congratulating him. Dick smiled and the class went to the locker rooms to change. it was the weekend and Dick had already done all his homework and caught up on all his school work. He was going to ask Batman to let him train with the team again. Dick got changed and left the change rooms, he walked out of the gym and saw Babra talking with some of her friends. As he walked passed he waved and she quickly said good bye to her group to join him, "You didn't have to do that." He said when she reached him. She looked at him and said "yes I did, you're my best friend Dick and you're always there when i need you so i'm returning the favour." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They walked to the front of the school so they could wait for Alfred to pick them up, "so do you think Bruce will let you train with the team again?" Babra asked as they sat down on a bench. Dick sighed and said "I don't know, he seems happier with me now so i hope he'll let me go back. I really want to help find Artemis it's killing me not knowing where she is and who she's with." She placed a hand on his shoulder and said "It'll be OK Dick, we'll find her." They stood up when Alfred pulled up and they got into the car.

"Hey Bruce, can I talk to you for a minuet?" Dick asked as he walked into the put down his cup of coffee and asked "What is it Dick?" Dick went over and sat on one of the bar stoles and said "well I've gotten my grades back up and i've done all my assignments and caught up on all the homework, can i please go back to training with the team and help find Artemis?" Bruce sighed and said "you can go back to the team for now but no missions for three weeks and no you can't help find Artemis, you did enough when you broke black spiders fingers." Bruce said. Dick sighed and said " OK but can you at least tell me if you've found out anything more about the case? please Bruce this is driving me crazy, I can't take it any more." Bruce sighed again and said " we don't know any thing more. None of our inside resources have been able to gather any information, they don't even know if she's at the shadows base or whether they're in hiding, the shadows are keeping it top secret." The Dark Knight told him. Dick slumped down in his chair and batman put a reassuring hand on his ward's shoulder then left the room.

* * *

Artemis's father eventually gave up and stopped torturing her. She was moved to a cell in a part of the building she had never seen before, all the walls were black and all the doors were a dark shade of grey. The only source of light was a small torch in her cell, and it was dead silent. Artemis stood up and paced in the small space, she tried to come up with a plan but her mind was blurred and she had a feeling that Simon might be reading her mind so she tried to distract herself to pass time. She stopped when someone opened a door and walked inside the cell and when it got colder she knew who it was, "What do you want Cameron? Here to make everything worse for me? I can't believe you didn't help me I would've helped you in fact I have in the past with the justice league." Artemis said. She heard him sigh and say, "I'm letting you go I just had to wait until I could turn off the security systems and cameras. Now go before someone catches you." Artemis hugged him and said "thank you." then she ran off toward her freedom. "Artemis wait, you don't want to leave these." He said, t was her bow and arrows plus some of her tigress weapons. She nodded and took her weapons and put on her mask, hopefully not everyone knew she was meant to be in a cell, and would let her go without any suspicion.


End file.
